


BITE + FOOLS

by artificialmac



Series: Blue Neighborhood [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Feels, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Gigi is a cheerleader. Jaida is the captain of the women's basketball team. They have a friends with benefits arrangement... minus the friends part.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Jaida Essence Hall, Jaida Essence Hall/Gigi Goode
Series: Blue Neighborhood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708849
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	BITE + FOOLS

**Author's Note:**

> A million thank yous to Meggie for betaing once again. And thank you all for the lovely comments on the first work of this series. I hope you enjoy this next work. Be forewarned there is a bit of smut and some angst this time around.

Gigi woke up with a pounding headache. 

She rolled over in her Barbie pink sheets to look at the time. The harsh light from her phone made her wince. 5am.

She had two missed calls from Jackie, thirteen texts from Jan, and a voicemail from Brita. But what really got her attention was the Snapchat notification.

She sat up in bed and tried to still the pounding in her chest.

Jaida: We need to talk about yesterday.

_Fuck._

…

Practice was running smoothly. As smoothly as could be with their coach out sick with mono and two weeks to regionals and one of their flyers with a broken wrist. 

So not as smooth as it could have been, but Jan was managing.

Gigi had told her she was doing well earlier. And she was.

It was a lot of pressure to put on the young girl, but there was nothing to be done. She was the captain.

The rest of the cheerleading team had taken it all in stride, doing their best to be adaptable to the new situation. Morale was low, but they pushed on and the two hour practice flew by in what felt like minutes. 

Jan only noticed it was time to pack up when she caught sight of the women’s varsity basketball team chatting on the bleachers.

Gigi, however, had noticed much earlier, as the sight of the captain of the team always caught her attention and made her stomach flip excitedly. 

Jaida Essence Hall, Eastview High’s claim to fame, the girl that put their school on the map for women’s basketball, sat up in the bleachers and appeared to all the world like she was absorbed in whatever she was looking at on her phone. 

Gigi knew better though.

Their eyes met twice in the span of five minutes.

Gigi knew it was the uniform that did it. Jan had insisted they practice in their competition uniforms. _To simulate the real thing_ , she had said.

The girls had grumbled about the extra laundry, Gigi included. But now, with the way Jaida’s eyes were following every move of her hips, Gigi was almost thankful for the increased water bill. 

“Okay that’s a wrap guys.” Jan clapped. “Thanks for showing up, you guys are amazing. And get excited! Two weeks to regionals!” She encouraged them.

The rest of the team gave her weak smiles. But Jan didn’t let it phase her, didn’t let the immense stress show on her face. Her bubbly smile stayed fixed in place even as she and Gigi rolled up the thick floor mats and the women’s basketball team came bounding down the bleachers. 

“You know the drill, ten laps, and if you can talk you ain’t runnin fast enough!” Jaida called to the girls. 

Jaida stood to the side of the court with her arms crossed over her chest. Gigi couldn’t help but admire the easy confidence she held. Jaida was a star. Plain and simple. She knew it. And everyone within a ten mile radius knew it too. She just exuded raw talent and energy. Gigi felt a hot twisting in her stomach at the mere thought of the power Jaida held. Along with a pang in her chest that accompanied the older girl’s presence. 

She had to shake her mind to clear it, memories of those hands tracing up her thighs, leaving marks on her skin, lavishing her body with affection were too much. 

They had said they would stop their whole… arrangement as it were. They had said it was getting too risky and people were starting to catch on. They had said it didn’t mean anything. They had said it was fun while it lasted. 

“They” meaning Jaida.

They had also pulled Gigi into the janitor’s closet after fifth period to eat her out, so… there was that.

Jan and Gigi had just finished placing the last mat up in the corner when Jan finally let a bit of her resolve slip. She sighed, long and low. 

Gigi pulled her into a tight hug, she could tell Jan needed it. 

“You’re doing great,” Gigi encouraged, intertwining their fingers and giving Jan’s hands a squeeze.

Jan rolled her eyes fondly. “You told me that already today.”

“Well, I meant it then too.”

Jan sighed, but plastered on an appreciative smile that didn’t meet her eyes. Gigi felt her chest constrict at the sight. She wanted to help. Wanted to ease her worries. But Jan’s bubbly facade came back before Gigi could say anything more.

The two walked arm in arm around the outer edges of the court, careful to not get too close to the basketball players who were still running laps. They saw Jackie, who was standing by the gym exit, already changed out of her uniform and into normal human clothes. She looked to Gigi for a nod before coming over to give Jan a hug herself.

The two pulled back and for the first time since practice started, Gigi saw a real genuine smile grace Jan’s face. She and Jackie seemed to have that effect on each other. They spoke no words, but intertwined their fingers and gave each other small knowing looks. The rest of the squad liked to joke that Jackie and Jan shared a brain, or had some weird form of telepathy. They could have entire conversations without speaking a word. Sometimes it was creepy. But right now, it was unbearably sweet. 

Jackie turned to Gigi, “You want a ride home? I’m sure Brita wouldn’t mind, she’s already taking me and this one.” She tilted her head toward Jan.

Gigi shook her head, “Nah, I’m gonna walk. I need the fresh air.” 

“You sure?”

“Yeah! I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

Jackie nodded and she and Jan walked ahead of Gigi toward the gym exit.

Gigi nonchalantly tried to twist her head around to get a glimpse of Jaida. She found the older girl’s eyes were already on her. 

Jackie, remembering something, suddenly turned around to talk to Gigi, “Oh, hey, Crystal might walk with us if that’s okay.” Gigi's whole body went tense at the sound of that name. The churning in her gut accompanied the feeling and Gigi suddenly felt ill. Jackie didn’t seem to notice. “That new girl that moved in next to her, Nicky.” Gigi nodded. She had heard the name, and the racket the girl had caused moving in. “Crystal’s trying to let her make more friends so she’s been walking with us the past couple days.”

Gigi knew Jackie wasn’t making the connection. She spoke slowly, allowing ample time for Jackie to remember their freshman year drama. “I mean, I haven’t talked to Crystal since… you know… ”

Jackie’s eyes went wide in realization. “Oh, shit. I’m sorry. I totally forgot.” Jackie shook her head. “No, yeah, you and I can just walk together.”

It was an empty offer. Gigi recognized it as such. 

After the… events involving Crystal, Gigi and Jackie had been on bad terms, the brainiac not one to choose sides in an argument wanted to stay friends with them both. It had caused some major tension. It still did.

Hence, the empty offer now.

Gigi declined, dutifully, “No, no, it’s fine. I’ll just see you later.”

“Are you sure?” Jackie asked, a real tone of concern underlying her words.

Gigi rolled her eyes, “Yes, Mother Teresa. I’m not a charity case. I can walk myself to school.”

Jackie nodded and gave her a weak smile before heading toward the locker rooms with Jan in tow. 

Gigi was just about to follow them when she heard her name. 

“Georgina!”

Jaida was leaning against the railing of the bleachers, hair tied back in her signature ponytail, basketball shorts and tank top hanging loosely off her toned frame. 

She looked good. 

_She always looked good_ , Gigi’s mind supplied. 

Jaidia motioned her closer and Gigi helplessly followed the curl of her fingers. She could see the way Jaida’s eyes travelled slowly up her body, drinking in the sight.

The older girl spoke in a firm whisper, “Meet me outside in ten.”

Gigi cursed herself for nodding immediately. Cursed the arousal growing her gut at Jaida’s tone. Cursed the fact that no matter how hard she tried, she never could say no to Jaida. Not that she would want to.

Gigi made sure to swing her hips a bit more as she walked out of the gym, and a low curse assured her that she had the desired effect.

Gigi tried not to let her mind wander as she dabbed at her makeup with a paper towel. She stared at her reflection in the locker room mirror, head spinning around and around. She shook her head to clear it, it only seemed to jumble her thoughts more.

After ten minutes on the dot Gigi waltzed out the back doors of the school and saw Jaida waiting by her red pickup truck. 

The first time they had done this, Gigi had teased her about being a walking stereotype. Jaida had smacked her ass playfully then. 

Now, Jaida was practically undressing Gigi with her eyes, and Gigi couldn’t help but notice how the varsity captain’s eyes seemed to focus on the movement of her legs in her skirt. 

“Hey there, hot shot,” Gigi said, wrapping her arms around Jaida’s neck.

“Hey, yourself,” Jaida said, marvelling at the girl in front of her.

Gigi giggled and took her arms from Jaida’s neck to give a little spin. Gigi knew she looked good.

Jaida caught her by the hips and quickly pressed her up against the side of the truck. Gigi couldn’t help but gasp at the action. Jaida was taller than her by a few inches and being boxed in by the star basketball player always did a number on her head.

Jaida started trailing kisses along Gigi’s neck, sucking bruises against her soft skin. Gigi knew she should stop her, hickeys were hard to hide anyway, but Jaidia liked to make hers last. 

Gigi was just about to say as such when she heard the squeal of tires in the parking lot. 

A flash of panic took over and Gigi pushed Jaida off her. “Somebody just drove by.”

Jaida took another step back and craned her head back and forth to try and catch who it was. But the sound of the rolling vehicle was farther away now. 

Still. It was too close of a call. 

“Shit. Okay. Get in,” Jaida said, motioning to the backseat.

Gigi pulled herself up into the truck with a practiced ease. Jaida followed behind her and as soon as the door was shut, she had Gigi on her back with one leg pressed up under her skirt.

Gigi didn’t think about how well Jaida knew her body by now to already have her this on edge. She didn’t think about it. Not even a little bit. 

Jaidia continued her assault on Gigi’s neck and the younger girl gave a breathy whimper. 

She felt rather than saw Jaida smirk against her neck. 

Jaida pulled her head away for a moment and leaned back so her knee was more firmly slotted between Gigi’s legs, “Gotta make this quick. Coach is gonna notice I’m gone.”

Gigi couldn’t stop a moan as Jaida rocked her knee forward. 

Jaida chuckled darkly, “But I’m guessin’ that’s not gonna be a problem for you.”

Gigi groaned as Jaida moved her knee away again, teasingly. “Shut up and fuck me,” Gigi demanded.

Jaida’s hand stilled where it had been trailing down Gigi’s chest and she suddenly pulled away, all points where they had previously been in contact severed. 

“Or I could just leave you here.” Jaida leaned down into Gigi’s personal space, her hot breath fanning against Gigi’s sensitive neck. “Wet and desperate.” Jaida hovered tantalizingly close, her lips close enough to touch. To kiss.

Not that they would. 

That had been one of the rules. 

No kissing on the mouth. 

That was what couples did. And they weren't a couple. They just fucked. 

“I could leave you right now to rub off on my seats while you fantasize about my fingers inside you.” 

“But you won’t,” Gigi shot back.

Jaida wouldn’t. They both knew she wouldn’t. 

Jaida smiled, “No, I won’t.” She moved down Gigi’s body and blew out a hot breath against Gigi’s soaked underwear. “I can’t deny you anything, princess.”

“Oh fuck.” 

Jaida didn’t bother to take her panties off, she simply pushed them to the side before licking a stripe up Gigi’s slit. The first touch of Jaida’s tongue against her clit sent sparks up Gigi’s spine. Jaida was practiced at this. Gigi swore she took a class or something because the way Jaida ate her out was like art. She spread Gigi’s lips with the tips of her fingers, letting her tongue trace patterns around her folds. She teased her clit with the tip of her tongue with every pass. 

It didn’t take long before Gigi’s whole body was trembling and she was biting her lip so hard she tasted blood. 

Jaida worked her through the aftershocks, until Gigi pushed her off from oversensitivity, clamping her knees together demurely. 

The two sat in silence for a minute. The gravity of what they had just done, of what they were doing hung heavy in the air.

They couldn’t keep doing this.

Jaida suddenly couldn’t look Gigi in the eyes. She just motioned to the gym doors.“I gotta get back.”

Gigi nodded, trying to keep from doing or saying somthing stupid like-

“Wait, Jaida-” 

Jaida didn’t turn around, “Sorry, princess.” She slid down out of the truck and was gone before the younger girl could blink. 

Gigi sighed. 

She pulled herself down and out of Jaida’s truck, being sure to lock the door before shutting it firmly. She used the tinted glass of the windows to assess the damage. Well, the physical damage anyway. There was nothing to be done to save her neck. She’d just have to apply more concealer. Her hair was a bit unruly, and her lips were redder than usual, but nothing too out of the ordinary. 

Gigi tried to keep the rush of guilt at bay. 

She got all the way home before the wave of nausea crashed against her ribcage. She didn’t remember walking home, or what she said to her mother and father, or how she ended up there, but before she realized it, it was nearly one in the morning and she had drank the rest of the bottle of rosé that her older brother had bought for her eighteenth birthday.

She felt stupid.

Maybe she was. A cheerleader falling for the fucking captain of the basketball team. She couldn’t be any more of a cliche if she tried. 

And god did she hate herself for it.

It would be so much easier if Jaida were a dick. It would be so much easier if Jaida was just using her for sex. It would be so much easier if Jaida were a horrible person.

But she wasn’t. 

She was kind and she was sweet and she cared about Gigi. 

But she just didn’t care enough apparently. 

Gigi scrolled through her Instagram, letting the tears fall as post after post flew by her eyes. Her loneliness eating her from the inside out. 

But she stopped scrolling as one post caught her eye. It was made by a random meme account from their school that would sometimes post party announcements and other times photoshopped pictures of their principal in the nude. 

But this time it was a very grainy picture of two people making out against a red truck. Their faces were completely blurred and there were no discernible features for either of them. Maybe that’s why it took Gigi so long to recognize that it was her own head thrown back against the door. 

Gigi’s whole body froze and time seemed to stand still as she scrolled down to read the caption.

_a private pep rally_

She could feel the bile rising in her throat, coupled with all that rosé sitting heavy in her stomach. It was a miracle Gigi made it to the bathroom in time to vomit her guts out. 

It was a miracle she got to sleep at all that night. 

The blurry photo and the caption ringing out on loop in her head lulled Gigi into a restless sleep.


End file.
